Living For Your Love
by lostinthearrowverse
Summary: Sequel to "I'd Do Anything for Love". It has been a year and 8 months since Laurel and Oliver's wedding. They are happily married, co-parenting William, and expecting a baby boy when a familiar threat connected to Laurel's time in Purgatory re-emerges. The Queen family is forced into life on the run, while Team Arrow is still facing threats like NTA and Cayden James.
1. Chapter 1

"My cchhhhhhiiiiiillllllddddd. Come baaacccckk! Come back to me, mmyyy cchhhhhhiiiiiiillllllddddd" Hela hissed impatiently. The world around her faded in and out of shadow. All that could be seen now was Hela's blackened mouth and porcelain white teeth. She cackled and screamed as her helpless victim lied beneath her.

Laurel woke up feeling pressure on her chest. "Laurel. Laurel! Are you okay?" William nearly screamed as his stepmother squirmed, screamed, and coughed on her mattress. William pulled Laurel to her knees and rested her head on his shoulder. "Another nightmare?" William asked, concerned.

"No, no, no, no William. I am the step-mother and you are step-son. I worry about and do my best to protect you, not the other way around" Laurel reminded William and William laughed.

"You know how much I worry about you? Especially with dad on the field all night, and with you carrying my little brother..."

"William-" Oliver stood in the doorway of the master bedroom. He wore a black tank top and dark blue male capris. His arms were crossed and his facial expression was soft.

"Sorry dad, I think Laurel was having another bad dream," William said meekly to his father.

"It's okay" Oliver hugged his son and kissed the top of his head. "Get some sleep, okay? You've got school in the morning and Laurel and I are going to drop you off and go get an update on your baby brother".

"Okay, goodnight dad! Good night Laurel!" William said and hugged Laurel.

"Goodnight William! ...William... I love you" Laurel said and William smiled and walked back to his bedroom.

"Love you" Oliver called after him. He stripped off his pants and his tank top and climbed into bed next to his wife and kissed her forehead.

"How were things tonight, Mr. Green?" Laurel asked, playfully grinning at Oliver.

"Team Arrow saw its golden era when you and Roy were on the field with us. Unfortunately, we can't trust Dinah, Rene, or Curtis right now, especially Rene" Oliver replied, sadly smiling at his wife.

"I am back out there with you 100 percent after maternity leave, Ollie. And Roy, you know Roy would be too. And I know you miss Roy and Thea, I do too. We'll see them, we'll make plans". She ran her nails through Oliver's hair and drew him close. Oliver placed a hand on Laurel's stomach.

"My god, I can't wait till he starts to move," Oliver said stroking the new life inside of Laurel.

"I am excited" she agreed. "But I'm slightly scared"

Oliver smiled "You don't have to worry, Laurel. After everything you have gone through on your own, you're more than adequate to handle this pregnancy and take on motherhood. And you're not going at it alone. I'm here, with you, Dinah Laurel Lance, the love of m-" The sound of Oliver's voice dissolved on the impact of Laurel's lips hitting his own. They were sweet and salty. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, wanting to be as close to her as he could get. As the kiss finally broke, Laurel lingered, lightly biting Oliver's bottom lip.

"Ollie, we should get some sleep. But about Dinah, Curtis, and Rene, don't worry if they don't believe in you. I believe in you. Jonh and Felicity believe in you. Ollie, remember this, a tiger doesn't lose sleep over the opinion of a sheep" Laurel reminded him.

"I love you so much" Oliver replied.

"I love you too," Laurel said. She kissed Oliver's nose and they said goodnight. Laurel closed her eyes. She willed herself to think of anything but her time in Purgatory. Her mind went from Ollie and the little family they were building together... to rejoining up with Team Arrow as The Black Canary... but then she thought of death and thought of how it smelled hauled up her Purgatory cell. She could see in her the sinisterly cold faces of Damien Darhk and Hela. She shivered and moved closer to Oliver. "He must be so tired. Not just being The Green Arrow, but also the mayor- with everything that Cayden James is putting Star City through. I should be out there with the team" she thought and she almost felt guilty but then she remembered that Ollie was more than a night-time activity associate now, he was her husband and the father of her step-son and unborn child. Her family would always come before the Black Canary mantle. Laurel's eyes were heavy and she fell into sleep gradually. The nightmares also came gradually.

Damien Darhk was plotting his next move alongside his accomplice, his adult daughter, Nora Dahrk when suddenly Nora's eyes turned dark red and the veins in her face became dark and visible. "Damien Darhk" boomed Nora in an altered voice.

"Mallus" Damien addressed.

"No, you are talking to no time-demon" Nora scoffed. "I am your goddess, Hela, eldest child of Odin".

Damien dropped to one knee, placed his hand over his heart, and made eye contact with his daughter's feet. "To what I owe this honorable visit, my goddess Hela?" Damien asked genuinely.

"I am concerned," Nora said.

"Why? Might I ask, is there something I must do for you, my goddess?" Damien replied with concern growing on his face.

"Your track record is no longer intact, Damien" Nora loudly explained and Damien's blood ran cold.

"Who? Who escaped their death sentence?" Damien pressed. He never forgot a single one of his victim's names.

"Laurel Lance" uttered Nora, grotesquely

"No! I made a promise on her head. Quentin Lance turned against me and I promised him he would lower his eldest daughter into the ground" Damian yelled, devastated.

"You made good on your promise, Damien" Hela cooed. "I fed on Ms. Lance's lost soul for the better part of two years on my terrain. But The Green Arrow, The Flash, your arch nemesis The White Canary and others stormed my earth and cast me into the phantom zone. They took that bleeding bitch back to the world of the living and restored her. She is married to Oliver Queen and playing the step-mommy game with his boy. She has a new life growing inside her. You want revenge on Mr. Queen? Restore your record, kill Mrs. Queen and the unborn Queen child".

"My goddess, nothing would make me happier than that. But- what about Mallus?"

Nora threw her head back and cackled "I will keep Mallus occupied and you return my favorite meal to me. And this time, I get dessert". Damien joined in Hela's deranged laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

"Look at that little one go" Laurel laughed. Oliver and Laurel niece, Lian Harper was running away from daddy (who was playfully chasing her). She wore a cute red and white checkered shirt, dark jeans, white slippers, and white ribbon tied up in her hair. Roy scooped her up under his right arm and in one swift maneuver, Lian sat on top of her father's forearm, laughing at his funny faces. "Wow Roy, you've really taken to this being a father thing and I just love you with her" Laurel commented 'Would it be creepy if I asked to take a photo of the two of you".

Roy's lips pulled involuntarily into an even larger smile. "That would not be creepy Laurel, we are all family".

"Yay! Get together" Laurel shouted cheerfully.

Lian got excited and pushed her cheek against Roy's. "Daddy, don't forget to say 'Cheezez Pleezes'" Lian warned. Laurel snapped the photo and smiled looking at what she captured. She loved her family now, but when the new Queen baby was born- well she could not wait to see her handsome husband with him.

Thea was peeking at the photo over Laurel's shoulder. "Send that to me, Laurel," she said.

"Absolutely... mommy" Laurel poked at Thea.

"Mommy, yourself" Thea poked back."My gosh, I cannot wait for him born so I'll have to smart and handsome nephews to fawn over".

"Oh stop, you..." William joked, tapping his father's sister on her nose.

"All of you stop," Oliver said "You're giving me diabetes" Laurel laughed and kissed Ollie's cheek and he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her ear. "Pretty bird" he whispered.

Thea was watching her brother almost too closely. She had never once since Ollie and Laurel were seventeen, seen him this happy. She was grinning like a fool.

"So how are things going for Felicity and John?" Roy asked Oliver.

"A little too good" Oliver responded. "See Felicity and Ray are really into each other and he asked her to move to The Waverider. And with you, Thea, and Felicity no longer living in Star City, Team Arrow needed revisions".

"What happened with Rene, Curtis, and Dinah? asked Thea.

"Rene was willing to testify that Ollie was The Green Arrow and separate him from his growing family... Ollie had been nice enough to use his mayoral power to score Rene a make-up hearing for custody of Zoey" Laurel spat.

"What a dick!" Thea said mindlessly "Oh wait no, Lian, what mommy just said was not a nice word. Do not repeat".

"Dinah is out for the blood of my doppelganger- wow I am still getting used to acknowledging she exists. Anyway, 'her team' is helping her get revenge for the death of vigilante" Thea nodded, knowing that vigilante was Dinah's lover. She did not know Black Siren killed him. "Black Siren has 70 million dollars of Star City's money, so we need her alive" Laurel explained further.

"I should have put all eggs in one basket and focused on original team arrow- myself, John, Felicity, Laurel, and the two of you" Oliver admitted.

"Who are the active members of team arrow currently?" Thea asked.

"Me, Laurel, and John, but there is a search in progress" Oliver answered.

"Hey Speedy, you think maybe you and your family should find another place to stay?"

"We're fugitives, Ollie! We're always finding new places to stay" Thea teased. Oliver looked around the Harper home, which was one room apartment about as big as Oliver and Laurel's bedroom. The ceiling was low, the furniture was old and dusty. Thea and Roy could afford a nicer place but there was no point because to stay out of trouble, they would have to keep moving. Oliver exchanged a look with Laurel, and Laurel could tell that Ollie blamed himself for Thea and Roy's situation.

"Ollie, why don't you come get some air with me" she seized Oliver's arm "We'll be right back, William". William nodded his head.

The two of them breathed the cool mid-afternoon air. Laurel kissed Oliver's mouth and lightly bit his bottom lip. "I love you," she said "And I know you, and you're doing that self-blaming thing that you do all the time. And Ollie, I am not going to tell you that because Roy volunteered to take 'The Arrow' hit for you, what he, Thea, and Lian are going through is just. Why not? Because that's not what I think and that is not what you need to hear.." Laurel's words got lost for a moment while Laurel drowned in heaviness behind her husband's eyes. She took a deep breath and continued. "Ollie, you've done well by your sister and Roy. The living situation is not ideal, no, but I have never seen either of them smile with more genuineness than they have been smiling today. Because you brought them back together. Just like you brought me back to you and we're taking on the world together in a way that is individual to us".

Oliver nodded and kissed the tip of Laurel's nose. "I think you and Thea need to sit down and talk to each other. I think you just really miss her" Laurel said, leaning into Oliver's arms. A bullet flew right in the path of where Laurel had just been standing.

"Shit!..." Oliver whispered and guarded Laurel as the two of them hurried in the apartment.

"Is everyone okay?" Oliver loudly whispered while he and Laurel joined William, Roy, Thea, and Lian on the floor.

"The walls and windows are bulletproof" Roy disclosed.

"How are we gonna get out of here? I can hear the gunman shooting at the wall, Roy!" Thea was panicking, holding Lian close.

"It'll be okay, babe" he assured her though he was not sure what to do.

"Who is shooting, dad?" William asked, just as upset as Thea and Lian.

"I don't know, buddy. But everything will be okay and won't let you get hurt".

There was a pounding sound as the unknown assailant slammed his fist against the dry-wall. "I almost have you, little birdie Queen. Hela tells me you are more dangerous than you used to be. You got a brand new ability. Sing to me, Dinah Queen" He slammed his fist again, a sound full of rage shook the apartment "SING TO ME!"

Laurel cringed. "D-dahrk- Ollie, that's Dahrk. You said you killed him!" she whispered fearfully. "He's gonna kill me, he is going to kill our son".

Oliver's face went hot and his blood ran cold. Damien Dahrk? He did kill that son of a bitch! Oliver rose to his feet "Baby!" Laurel cried urgently.

"Laurel, shh it's okay baby!. Speedy, go for a knife from the block. Roy, you kept your bow and arrows, right?"

"Copy that," Roy said in confirmation and pulled them from their hiding spot. Since Oliver and Roy were far out of Star City, they did not bother suiting up.

"Speedy, Laurel, get Lian and William to the car. Speedy, I am begging you don't let Laurel get hurt".

"Copy that" Thea responded. She picked up Lian and William and Laurel traveled close behind her. Roy covered the small group, bow and arrow drawn. Oliver had fully clobbered Dahrk and once his family was in the car he released a flash-bang arrow at Damien's feet and bolted for the driver's seat. He made an illegal k-turn and drove the car over Damien's ankles, crushing them. Damian sat up and shot his gun at the car, but Laurel stuck her head out the window and used her sonic scream to further disorient him.

After a few hours of driving, Thea cleared her throat "Ollie, we passed Star City hours ago"

"We aren't going to Star City. Star City isn't safe for your family, Speedy. We're all going to stay together. I can resist Dahrk's magic, but I can't defeat him without a team. I am going to teach all of you- yes, that includes you, William, to fight Dahrk's magic". They all nodded in agreement. "Laurel, baby, you're vulnerable right now. So please, let us protect you as much as we can" Oliver begged.

"Okay," Laurel replied.

"Dad, who is gonna defend Star City?" William asked.

"Well, there is Captain Lance. And I'll have John contact Lyla for ARGUS support. Other than that, I hope Curtis, Rene, and Dinah step up to the plate and stop acting like children" Oliver answered.

"When will we go home?" William finally asked.

"When it is finally safe for all of us" Oliver exclaimed.

The car passed a sign that read "WELCOME TO GOTHAM".


	3. Chapter 3

Laurel slid the arrow on her phone screen to answer the incoming call. "Hello?"

she said.

"Laurel! Thank the lord" Sara breathed in relief. "Where are you? Where's Oliver and William? Are you guys still with Roy and Thea?"

Laurel nervously laughed at her younger sister. "Heh Sara, calm down. Oliver drove us to a city called Gotham. Dah-"

"Yes, I know you're going to tell me that Damien Dahrk is alive. His adult daughter Nora resurrected him in the future and they are traveling through time, serving a time-demon called Mallus. I've been trying to contact you and Oliver since the Dahrks dropped off Gideon's radar" Sara said.

"He is coming after me, Sara. I am really, really scared" Laurel told her sister in a hushed tone.

"I knew he would try to target you. Something about his perfect track record..." Sara's voice trailed off.

"Sara?!" Laurel shrieked, terrified of what might've just happened.

"Yeah, I'm sorry- Listen, Laurel, you're not as easy of a target as you used to be. You have a sonic scream generated from your own body- that's pretty cool. If you really need me to, I'll come stay with you and Oliver in Gotham for a while- things are getting really weird on the Waverider anyway" Sara offered.

"Everything should be okay for the time being! Roy and Thea are with us and Thea is talking real estate agent right now. We're all staying together for protection" Laurel informed her.

"That makes me feel better, but keep me updated" Sara demanded.

"I will! Gotta go- Ollie just got off the phone with dad! I love you, Sara" Laurel said.

"I love you too sister, always and forever" Sara replied and then clicked end.

After looking at several places, the adults in the group decides on a two-story, four bedroom manor. Oliver spent a large chunk of the next day searching for the highest-ranked private academy for William to attend and the top practicing obstetrician to care for Laurel during the rest of her pregnancy.

That night at dinner, Roy brought up the everything that was going on with Caden James. "How do you think that John is gonna handle things?" he asked.

"John is smart. And with Lyla and ARGUS by his side, he'll be unstoppable" Oliver answered.

"Are you giving him back the hood?" Thea asked, curiously.

"No, I don't want the FBI to grill him. Besides, I think it would be really weird if The Green Arrow was in two places at once" Oliver said.

"You brought the hood with you?" Thea questioned, excitedly.

"Yes," Oliver said "No matter where I go, The Green Arrow is a part of me. So if he can't be saving Star City right now, he'll have to save Gotham"

Thea and Roy had gone to bed and so had the kids. Laurel and Oliver were cuddling on the sitting room couch, the television volume low. Oliver kissed Laurel's ear and whispered: "You look sexy pregnant," he told her. She grinned. Oliver turned up the news report a few notches.

"The Joker and Harley Quinn struck again last night" the news anchor reported. "The partners in crime broke into the home of a young couple, tied them up, and robbed and assassinated them..." Oliver muted the TV.

"It looks like I have my work cut out for me as the other guy..." Oliver commented.

"Ollie, something really scares me about those two. You saw their mugshots, their faces are painted like clown jesters. You aren't fighting them alone" Laurel told Oliver.

"Well yeah, I'll tell Thea and Roy tomorrow morning," Oliver said.

"And me, I volunteer for the Gotham City defense squad," Laurel said, excited and precious in Oliver's eyes.

"Laurel, I know anxious you are to get back on the field, but what about our baby?" Oliver questioned.

"I'll be so careful, Ollie. I won't do anything crazy- at least let me work the comms. I learned about Overwatch's responsibilities from almost two years of watching over Felicity's shoulder" Laurel promised him.

"Okay Laurel, you're Overwatch then. But, I do have a surprise for my prettiest little bird" Oliver got up and took Laurel by the hand. He led her to their bedroom and unveiled a brand new field suit for when the time was right. It was a sexy romper, leather jacket, fishnet stockings, combat boots, and gloves.

"Hot" Laurel said.

"Well, now that we're together, I couldn't resist. I am a guy" Oliver teased her. They made love.


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver, Laurel, and even William spent a lot of time recreating the Arrowcave. They did not want to make it close to the manor, given that there were minors living there. Oliver had bought a small one-room apartment similar to the one the Harper's had been refuging in. Oliver insisted to his family and team on keeping the new cave simpler than what Felicity did with the old one. Not that what Felicity did wasn't extremely efficient, but major renovation would draw too much attention. It was very risky for Team Arrow to have their base of operations above ground, so Oliver thought about hiring someone from Diggle's line of work to guard the cave. He would ultimately have to consult his team before he went and did that.

Laurel sat in the Overwatch chair of the new cave while Oliver was showing William how to climb the salmon ladder. "I'll never be able to that, dad" William objected loudly and Oliver responded with a soft laugh.

"Buddy, you're in eighth grade. Don't be so hard on yourself" Oliver smiled.

"Can you climb the salmon ladder, Laurel?" asked William, curious.

"I can and the only one who is better than me at it is your father" she replied confidently.

Both Oliver and William's eyes went wide. "Really?" asked William and then he declared "I want to see you do it".

"Okay, okay" Laurel agreed and got up while dusting off her pant legs. She gripped the bar on the bottom rung. "Ew, Ollie it's sweaty" she commented playfully and before he could respond to her, she began climbing at a surprising speed. After completing the ladder, up and down twice, Laurel returned to her seat and announced "I think I found a trustworthy security agent. Felicity's cousin, I emailed him and he just replied. He knows who we are and what we do and he says if we bring him in, he'll be damned if the cave infiltrated".

"If Felicity trusts her cousin, so do I" Oliver responded. "Besides, I am guessing that he has known the truth about team arrow for a while and hasn't said anything'.

Damien Dahrk was trying to conjure up Hela within Nora. "Dinah Laurel Lance lives" he whispered in his daughter's ear.

Nora's voice transformed into an ugly one. "Why?" she demanded, the sound of her voice worse than the sound of broken bones grinding against one another.

"I failed. She got away, my goddess Hela" Damien hung his head.

Hela let out a scream of frustration and through gritted teeth, she spoke. "That is alright, Damien Dahrk. She has evaded you. But I can smell her, I will bring her back to you".

"I will not let you down, divine goddess of death. Let it be scrawled upon these walls" Damien shouted, somewhat maniacally.

Oliver, Roy, and Thea suited up. Oliver as Green Arrow, Roy as Arsenal, and Thea in Laurel's old suit and mask. "What are we gonna call you?" asked Roy.

"Still Speedy, duh," Thea said and pecked her boyfriend's cheek.

Laurel kissed Oliver and William ran up and hugged him. "Be careful, dad!" he said.

"I'll be alright, William. I love you" Oliver told his son.

"I love you" William replied.

"And I love you" Laurel smiled at Oliver. "I'll be in your ear the entire time, Ollie".

Oliver smiled back at his wife warmly "I wouldn't have it any other way" he exclaimed and they hugged.

"Okay Ollie, The Joker, and Harley Quinn are traveling in a navy blue Audi Sedan, a 2014 model, 150 horsepower. I hacked the car's GPS and Bluetooth. I can hear them but they can't hear me. I am recording their conversation and they're headed rob a chem lab" Laurel disclosed.

"Why?" Oliver asked. "And can everyone hear Laurel?"

"Copy," said Speedy.

"Copy that," Arsenal said.

"Okay... Overwatch" Green Arrow said "Good work!"

"Good Work?! She did half the mission for us" Speedy chimed in over the comms.

Oliver smiled "What the chem lab's name?"

"It's called Ace Chemicals" Overwatch reported to Green Arrow.

"We've located the Sedan" Arsenal shouted through his comm. Arsenal and Green Arrow shot arrows taking out all four tires. The Joker stepped out the vehicle laughing, with hands up in the air.

"Okay, Okay, Harley step out of the vehicle and show these people what you're worth". Harley Quinn planted her 5-inch high heeled combat boots on the charcoal ground, making sure to show off her long legs the entire time. All she wore were fishnet stockings, red & black lingerie, and a red leather jacket.

Harley walked right up to The Green Arrow and placed her hand on Oliver's shoulders. She looped her calf around Oliver's leg and sunk down his body and came back up. She walked around him and rubbed her butt against the front side of Oliver's pants. Oliver moved backward.

"So she's yours for the night," The Joker said.

"Best night of ya life, Mista Green" Harley added.

Arsenal fired an arrow at The Joker, which he timed perfectly and caught between two fingers. Speedy was fighting with Harley Quinn. Harley armed with a comically sized wooden mallet. Speedy simply fighting with batons. She struck Harley's chin. Harley swung her mallet and Speedy squatted and came back up, and pushed one baton into Harley's cheek. This blow knocked Harley out.

Green Arrow held The Joker with a forearm crushing his chest and an arrow threatening his neck. Arsenal had an arrow pointed at his head. "Oh c'mon" The Joker commented "We're only planning a joke. Why so serious? You guys can't take a joke". Arsenal slammed The Joker's forehead with the end of his compound bow and The Joker's head fell to the side.


	5. Chapter 5

Laurel sat on the tabletop at the obstetrician's office. Oliver was holding her hand. "Mom and baby look good," said the doctor. "He has a steady heartbeat. His lungs are functioning normally. And nothing is a red flag with you, Mrs. Queen. Your weight gain has been minimal, but it is no cause for concern right now. Are you taking your prenatal vitamins as instructed?"

"Yes," Laurel replied.

"Well, Mrs. Queen, Mr. Queen- I have to say you're in good shape and good to go" the doctor reported.

"Thank you so much," Oliver said warmly and shook the doctor's hand. In the parking lot, Oliver was overcome with joy and picked Laurel up and kissed her. "We're having a baby, beautiful" he exclaimed.

Laurel smiled. "And a baby boy- I know he'll be so handsome, like his daddy"

"He'll have all the best parts of both of us" Oliver added and kissed his wife again. Then they got in the car.

"Baby, can you drive me to the jailhouse, I have to meet Harleen Quinzel and her lawyer. She maybe excepting a shorter sentence in return for testifying against The Joker" Laurel told Oliver.

"Yeah okay," Oliver said and drove her to the jailhouse. When they got there, he pecked her lips and put his hands on her cheeks. "Harleen Quinzel is nuts, Laurel. So please, baby, be careful. You going up against her like this gives me some anxiety, if I am honest".

"I love you so much, Oliver. I love our life and I love our children. I won't let anything happen to any member of our family, including myself" Laurel promised.

"Good" Oliver accepted. Laurel moved to leave the car but leaned back and Laurel and Oliver's lips connected again. Then she got out and began entry process to the jailhouse.

She entered the room where Harley sat, cuffed, next to her lawyer. "Hi, Ms. Quinzel, I am prosecutor, Mrs. Queen. I hear that you have been thinking about the offer that Gotham City has made you" Laurel said with tight lips.

"It's Harley Quinn" Harley obnoxiously corrected Laurel.

Laurel smiled and condescendingly replied with "Well my papers say that you are Ms. Quinzel, so I am going to address you as such". Harley glared at her.

Harley's lawyer spoke up. "Ms. Quinzel has disclosed to me that she does want to testify against The Joker, but she is very afraid of him and she seeks longterm protection from Gotham City after her sentence is served".

Laurel swallowed "We'll cross that bridge once Ms. Quinzel is released from prison".

Harley said: "Look, Mrs. Queen, Mista J convinced me we were just playing a lil' joke on them science guys at Ace Chemicals. I'm so sorry".

Laurel Queen would not be played for a fool. She knew what Harley felt: unconditional love for The Joker. "Okay Ms. Quinzel", she entertained her "What the court is thinking in your case, given that you testify against your accomplice- 12 months. Then we can talk about getting you out of the country if you want to, but Ms. Quinzel, Napier will not see anything outside the jailhouse walls for a very long time". Harley smiled and licked her lips. Laurel had a bad feeling. Harley Quinn was in love, under the spell of a dangerous man. And she was capable.

"Ollie", Laurel grabbed her husband's attention while walking into the Arrow-cave "We need to talk".

"Is everything okay?" Oliver asked, concern glazing over his blue eyes.

"I-I think Harley has a plan, a-a plan to escape prison with The Joker" Laurel admitted.

Oliver cracked a smile "Looks like my fatal pessimism has broken into your head. And to think, you are always reminding me of life's little miracles".

"Miracles?" Laurel questioned, sarcastically.

"C'mon Laur- We brought you back from the dead, we beat a death goddess, and we put away two maniacal criminals who have been plaguing Gotham City for years" Oliver reminded her and Laurel smiled.

"I don't know, Ollie- I have a bad feeling" Laurel admitted.

"I know how to fix bad feelings" Oliver grinned "How about a romantic night in?" Laurel smiled in response.

Laurel didn't feel good about what she was about to do. But she felt worse about Gotham City once again being at the threat of The Joker and Harley Quinn. Oliver was going to be so mad at her. Laurel had used her cry, which was more powerful than ever, to blast herself over the prison wall. She had already disarmed the cameras and spotlights in the prison yard. She moved towards the door and aimed her cry directly into the lock so it would break. She moved stealthily through the wings. She didn't want to hurt anybody. She saw a light on and broke into a sprint for that wing. She found Harley standing there covered in blood and surrounded by marred body parts of prison guards. Harley looked at Laurel. "Mrs. Queen? What the hell are you doing?"

"Introducing you, Ms. Quinzel, to the justice you can't run from" Laurel announced proudly.

"I'm in love, Mrs. Queen, and notin will stop me from breakin Mista J outta this slammer" Harley drew back a fist to punch Laurel in the face. Laurel combatted with a canary cry and Harley covered her ears. Harley then uncovered her ears and looked upon a doubled over Black Canary in shock. "What the hell is wrong with ya?"

Laurel breathed deep. "My son kicked me" she revealed.

"You're pregnant?" Harley asked.

"Uh-huh," Laurel clarified.

"Oh," Harley said and shrugged and sat down against the wall.

"What? We're not gonna fight?" Laurel taunted, high on nothing but adrenaline.

"Hell no," Harley confirmed. "You're pregnant". Laurel sat down next Harley and smiled.

"That's kind of sweet" Laurel admitted. "I wasn't expecting that".

"Well", Harley began and hesitated "I-I was pregnant once. It was Mista J's baby. As much as I adore and respect Mista J, I knew that he would be a terrible fatha, so I left for an entire year to have the baby. I named her Lucy Quinzel. She is seven years old and she lives with my sista. When I returned to Mista J, he hadn't even noticed I was gone". A tear slipped from Harley's eye.

"That's horrible. No woman should suffer at the hands of a man" Laurel sympathized. Just then Laurel and Harley heard the guards flashed a somewhat devious smile at Harley. "C'mon Harley, we're getting you out of here and somewhere safe," she told her".

"Ya mean it?" laughed Harley.

"I do," said Laurel.


	6. Chapter 6

"You live in this dump, ?" Harley asked looking at the arrowcave from the outside and Laurel laughed.

"No Harley, I do not live here. This where I operate as Black Canary" Laurel revealed. They walked up to Paul Smoak, Felicity's cousin, and the Arrow-caves full-time security guard.

"Good to see you, Laurel," he said a weary tone. "Is th- this H-Harley Quinn with you?" Laurel smiled nervously and she felt a hand squeeze her shoulder. She turned around "Thea!" she nearly shouted.

"Laurel!' Thea responded at an identical volume. "Harley Quinn- do we trust her now?"

Harley Quinn extended her hand "Harley Quinn, pleased to meetcha!" Thea stared at Harley's hand until Laurel gave a nod of her head and Thea shook it.

"My brother is so going to hate this" Thea said under her breath.

"Speaking of your brother how mad is he that I ditched our romantic night in?" Laurel inquired.

"Well, he isn't happy with you, but it isn't anything that you can't charm your way out of" Thea assured Laurel.

"I better go deal with it. Paul, if you could show Harley to a safe place to sleep in the arrowcave, that would be awesome" Laurel said and Paul nodded. Laurel headed in the direction of the Manor.

Thea looked at Paul and said in a quiet voice: "I'm gonna head home to Paul, but please keep a watchful eye on Harley. Laurel- we love her but she sees the best in everybody which is sometimes her downfall" Thea warned.

Paul smiled back at Thea. "I won't let Team Arrow down" he simply replied.

Laurel went to creep into her bedroom and prayed to her lucky stars that her husband wasn't in there she wanted to put the new suit he made her back on the mannequin in their closet and change into something seductive. Oliver was lying on his stomach not facing her. Damn.

She tried to back away from the door but Oliver knew she was there. "Laurel, I'm not angry. I am just hurt and disappointed on multiple grounds" Oliver spoke up, still not looking at his wife.

"Ollie, I know you probably made some wonderful plan for tonight that I would've loved and there is no excuse for letting you down" Laurel vented. "I just I- I had this hunch-"

Oliver turned to face Laurel and cut her off. "Laurel, I am sorry if what I said earlier made you feel like I was belittling you. But that gave you no right to go behind my back and do something so stupid"

Laurel coughed "Ollie... I don't think what I did was stupid. I was right about Harley and the good thing is, I think I am beginning to get through to her".

Oliver closed his eyes and looked down. "Laur... Harley Quinn is in love with The Joker. There is no getting through to her. She's far gone, Laurel... But that is not all we need to talk about... you went on the field while carrying our child. You could've gotten hurt and imagine what that would to our son".

"I agree with you. I shouldn't have thrown myself in harm's way while pregnant. It was irresponsible and I am really sorry" Laurel told her husband.

He sighed "Baby, is there anything else I should know?"

Laurel scrunched her face. "Um well,... Harley Quinn is staying in the Arrow-cave" she confessed. Oliver chuckled and then his features went stone cold.

Damien Dahrk was sleeping when he felt hot breath on his neck. He awoke to Hela's evil features invading his daughter Nora's face. She huffed angrily "Damien Dahrk" she hissed. Damien opened his mouth but Hela spoke first. "I located Laurel Lance when I bring her to you, you must wait until Oliver Queen comes following her. Then kill her in the most painful way you can think of, right in front of him again. That will be the icing on my cake" Hela cackled.

"And mine" Damien agreed.

Paul opened up the door for Oliver and Laurel and Oliver stormed into the Arrow-cave. Harley was chained up with cuffs connected to the ceiling. "Paul... that's not exactly what I had in mind" Laurel scolded.

Oliver spoke through gritted teeth. "Really? I think it is perfect for her. I'm calling the jailhouse as Green Arrow and telling them that Harley escaped and then we are bringing her back to prison"

"No" Laurel protested and then Harley began to talk.

"So you're the Green Arrow, Ollie" Oliver and Laurel both shot Harley a dirty look.

"Don't call me that' Oliver warned.

Harley ignored Oliver's threatening stance. "You call this place 'the Arrow-cave'? That's a terrible name.I think it should be called 'The Quiver" Harley teased.

Laurel cocked her head to one side. "'The Quiver'? That is actually better!" she expressed.

"We are not changing the name" Oliver shouted.

Harley shook her head "Listen, Oliver, I did bad things with Mista J because I did not have much else to live for. But now I have Laurel and the lil' baby- my godson... I'm hoping?"

Laurel shrugged. "No, not happening" Oliver protested. He bit his bottom lip and exhaled through his nose, irritated.

"We will ...talk... about that later" Laurel declared.

"I have to call John" Oliver breathed and walked away from his wife.

"Your husband really doesn't like me" Harley acknowledged.

"Well Harley, you didn't exactly top my list only a few hours ago. You are going to have to earn my husband's trust. Bit by bit" Laurel told her new friend.

"How can I do that? How can I earn your hubby's trust?" Harley pleaded, almost sounding sarcastic.

Laurel shook her head "You're going to have to fight with us" She said as she unlocked the chains up-holding Harley. "You are going to have to fight with Team Arrow to reprimand the evil-doers and corrupted people of Gotham City, like your sadistic clown boyfriend. Show the Green Arrow your true colors, just like the ones you showed me tonight at the jailhouse". Harley nodded.

"Listen, Oliver, Caden James was murdered in the interrogation room of the SCPD' s new station. All the footage has been erased. Dinah thinks Black Siren did it, but Lance is insisting that she didn't. And I believe him because Dinah took a shot at Black Siren. I get the feeling she isn't dead, but I don't think she's in any shape to be murdering her former commander in chief" John paused and took a deep breath.

"John you are really stressed. I am in another city to keep my family safe, but I trust Roy and Speedy just as much to protect Laurel and William. Star City is still my home and the home of the Green Arrow. I will come home and fight next to you, Dig. I'd do it any day" Oliver confessed. "Besides, my wife doesn't seem too concerned about her safety, considering she is harboring a fugitive".

"Laurel is harboring a fugitive. Seriously, then you need to stay, Oliver. I have ARGUS on my side, and I don't want anything to happen to Laurel" John said.

"Okay," Oliver agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

Laurel and Oliver had gone to bed without saying goodnight to each other. Laurel was back in her bad dreams starring Hela and featuring Damien Dahrk. "He's ready for you myyy cchhhhiiiiiiiiiiilllllldddd" Hela's voice sounded like metal grinding against metal. She could hear Dahrk's laughter and would do anything to make it stop. If it were not for her and Oliver's baby boy, Laurel would just wish to die before waking. Even while asleep, Laurel could feel that her physical body was swimming in her own sweat. She opened her mouth and gasped. "Dinah, myy cchhhhhiiiiiiiiiiilllllldddd! You know what is dead should stay dead. Myy cchhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiillllldddd, he is ready. He is ready to kill you". Laurel sat straight up, woken by the startling sound of her own sob. She punched Oliver's chest lightly to wake him and he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He glanced at the clock and it was almost 1 am. He realized Laurel was crying and pulled her close and massaged her shoulders.

"Okay, Alright. It's okay" Oliver said in a soft, gentle voice and pressed a kiss to his wife's temple. "I'm here, Laurel" Oliver whispered and as he spoke, Laurel took comfort the sensation of Oliver's beard scratching against her soft skin.

"Baby, I'm sorry" she cried out. "I know you're so mad at me. But baby, please- I-I've n-never been this- been this scared" Laurel stammered.

"Okay," Oliver said and he turned on the light. He was smiling at her and her heart skipped a beat just the way it did every time she saw her husband's smile. "Tomorrow, this is what we're gonna do. When we get home from work tomorrow, we are going to work on something that I think might help you sleep easier, baby" Oliver said and gave Laurel's hand a squeeze.

"Oh", she said, "Resisting Dahrk's magic?"

Oliver's grin widened and he leaned in and pecked Laurel's lips. "I love being married to a smart woman" he commented and Laurel responded with a forced smile. Oliver could tell that his wife's smile was forced. "Oh, baby girl..." he groaned pulling her close to his body. "It's gonna be okay, I swear".

The next day, Laurel strode into the jailhouse. "Okay", she thought "It's time to see what The Joker is all about" She walked into the interrogation room and joined The Joker, his attorney, and two cops. "Hi, Mr.-" Laurel began to say.

The Joker pointed directly at Laurel's belly. "Is it a boy or is it a girl?" he huffed.

Laurel looked down at her stomach and then looked up at The Joker. "It's a boy, Mr. Napier" she revealed. "Now on to business" Laurel pushed on but felt a chill run up her spine when she noticed that The Joker would not take his eyes off of her stomach and the corners of his lips were pulled up into a smile. "Mr. Napier, My name is Mrs. Lance" Laurel spoke clearly. "I am the district attorney here in Gotham".

The Joker squirmed around and met eyes with his lawyer. "I thought the district attorney was Mr. Dent" he barked "She isn't Mr. Dent!"

"Calm down Mr. Napier" The Joker's attorney demanded.

Laurel cleared her throat "I called this meeting because of new evidence against Mr. Napier. Abuse and domestic violence against Ms. Quinzel"

The Joker laughed "And what does Gotham City care what I do to my Harley?"

Laurel ignored the question "Mr. Napier, is it true that you attempted to skin Ms. Quinzels face?"

"Yes," The Joker replied.

"You attempted to asphyxiate Ms. Quinzel with a chain?" Laurel questioned.

"You're right again" The Joker confirmed. Laurel nodded her head.

"You pushed Ms. Quinzel into a vat of chemicals that permanently damaged her skin?" Laurel asked.

"And she liked it, too" The Joker added in a carefree tone and Laurel couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Okay well Mr. Napier, the focus group that the Gotham City DA's office brought in does not see the harm you've inflicted on Ms. Quinzel the way that you do, and a lot of those people will be sitting on the jury on your case. If you plead guilty, Gotham City can offer you 20 years in prison, followed by 10 years of house arrest and indefinite parole. Also, you'll be court ordered to stay away from Ms. Quinzel indefinitely. Think about it" Laurel said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Queen," The Joker's attorney said. "My client and I will consider this a strong option". The Joker rolled his eyes but quickly returned them to Laurel's baby bump and smiled again.

Returning from work that day, the last thing Laurel wanted was to think about Damien Dahrk, but she could feel that he was close, closer than he had ever been. "Hi honey, I'm home," she said, walking into the Manor's sitting room, only to find Thea and Roy making out on the couch.

Thea chuckled and smiled. "Hey Laurel," she said, "Ollie wants you to meet him at the Arrow-cave".

"Okay," Laurel said. "Where is William? I want to give him a hug and a kiss"

Roy and Thea laughed. "He is with Oliver" Roy revealed and Laurel turned around to head out the door.

When she made it out the door, a large rectangle of light clouded her vision. Damien Dahrk stepped through. A sinister smile covered his face. Laurel would regret to perform combat while carrying her child but now was as good a time as any to try out a flying face kick that Sara guaranteed could incapacitate the most experienced of foes. Laurel took a few energetic steps forward and her feet left the ground. As soon as they did, she felt her body being manipulated and her body struck the upstairs balcony of the Manor. She fell several feet down and hit the porch Damien jogged up the porch steps and began using his magic to obstruct Laurel's airway. Laurel throat and lungs fought to bring air into her body. Laurel heard the front door opening as her world went black.

Oliver, William, Roy, Thea (with Lian sleeping on her shoulder) and Esrin Fortuna were standing at Laurel's bedside. The doctor looked at Oliver. "Okay so, miraculously, Laurel is gonna be okay. The baby has a weak heartbeat, and we'd be better perform an emergency c-section now". Oliver nodded.

"Do whatever it takes, doctor" he pleaded. Oliver couldn't bear the thought of losing anybody else and that included his unborn son. The doctor and the nurses prepared Laurel for surgery. Oliver turned and faced Esrin. He said: "My wife has been through so much. Damien used his magic to try and take her life again, but she resisted. I was gonna have you help me train her today to resist Dahrk's magic- but she did it on her own". There was an astounded look in Oliver's eyes.

Esrin grinned at her former student. "I could sense the strength within your warrior wife the minute I came into the presence of her unconscious physical body. She already holds the power within her to resist Dahrk's magic, because your wife is made of thunder and lightning. Oliver, being married to her, you need to learn how to sing and dance in the rain. Never forget Oliver, Dinah Laurel Lance is the strongest person that you know. Trust her- she knows exactly what she is doing. And when the person that she loves the most in the world trusts her, it allows her to trust herself". Oliver smiled taking Esrin's advice to heart.

When the surgery was over, a nurse came to get Oliver and William. The two Queen men looked down at the baby. Oliver was thankful that the baby was alive and in a week or two, he would be healthy. "William, what do you want your little brother's name to be?" Oliver asked his older son.

"I think you should ask Laurel when she wakes up" William responded.

"Yeah" Oliver agreed. "I guess I don't want to name her firstborn without her. Hey, why don't you go get Aunt Thea and Uncle Roy to come look at the baby and I'll go check on Laurel".


	8. Chapter 8

The Joker was talking to himself in his jail cell."A boy. How I'd love myself a boy. A boy with a bright shining smiling face. My boy would never frown..." The Joker talked on and on.

A police officer walked up to The Joker's cell. "Your lawyer is here to see you, Mr. Napier".

The Joker began to laugh and the officer looked confused. The lights went out in the entire prison. In the darkness and through his laughter, The Joker chuckled "Why so serious?" Suddenly, gunshots could be heard all around them.

Damien Dahrk had gone to bed feeling proud of himself. He had done it, he was sure he had done it. His flawless track record was reborn with even a new notch on his belt. Now, he could return his attention to summoning Mallus. Damien awoke to an uncomfortable heavy feeling over him. He opened his eyes only to see the goddess of death herself levitated over him. She was scowling and he smiled up at her. "My goddess, to what do I-"

She interrupted him "You fool. Kill her once, but cannot kill her twice" She shook her head, shaming him.

"What do you mean?" Damien asked in shock "Dinah Laurel Lance? I killed that bitch. I did it today".

Hela hissed "I am starving, and Dinah Laurel Lance walks the earth. You have let me down, Damien Dahrk. But I will eat..." Hela paused to inhale the air. "Your wounded ego smells to me as Dinah Laurel Lance's blood on your hands would smell to you. Delicious!" Hela reached behind her back to draw one of her nightswords.

"Wait, one more try" Damien Dahrk begged his goddess. "I will get Dinah Laurel Lance to take her own life in front of her entire family. Imagine the feast you would have before you".

Hela's lip curled into a smile. "How do you plan on doing that?" she questioned.

"I will make Dinah Laurel Lance so scared and miserable that she hits her breaking point and she paints the walls with her brains in front of her pathetic family".

Hela cackled in delight. "I would like that very much," she told Damien. "But I have one problem with your plan".

"What is it, my goddess?" Damien anxiously asked.

"You" she revealed drawing her nightsword. She beheaded Damien Dahrk in one swift motion, leaving a look of horror frozen on his face.

Laurel was holding her newborn baby boy and Oliver was by her side. "I'm so excited to be a mom," Laurel told her husband. Oliver smiled.

"You're going to be amazing mom," he said. William, Thea, Roy walked in.

"You're already an amazing stepmom, Laurel" William added, "I love you and I love him". Laurel smiled.

"I love you too, William. You're a sweetie. Speaking of the baby boy" Laurel looked at Oliver "We have to give him a name". Oliver and Laurel traded glances and then Laurel said: "I always really liked the name Connor on a boy".

Oliver's smile widened. "How about Connor Timothy Queen?" he asked her.

"Hello, Connor Timothy," she said warmly, confirming that she loved the name.

Just then, Harley walked into the room. "How'd you get in here?" Oliver growled. "I am calling the police".

"And telling them what, Mista Green?" Harley mocked him. "I'm wearing a disguise".

"Really? Because you look like Harley Quinn to me" Oliver barked.

"I'm wearin one of those fancy tech cyber mask thingys. The only people who see Harley are the people that I typed into the program. Other's see me as a cute brown haired and blue eyed southern bell. I know cause I stared at the mirror in disbelief for at least half an hour" Harley confessed.

Laurel cut the tension. "Harley, meet our son, Connor Timothy Queen".

Harley giggled "Such a cute baby. I actually brought a gift for my godson".

"You are not the godmom" Oliver reminded her but Harley wouldn't take no for an answer. Harley pulled out a small muzzle from behind her back.

Laurel's face morphed into a scowl. "We are not going to need that," she told Harley, declining the gift.

Harley thrust the gift back into Laurel's lap. "I insist. It works great on my hyenas".

Frustrated, Laurel whispered: "He's a baby, Harley".

A nurse entered the room. "How ya doing, mommy?" the nurse asked playfully.

"I'm doing just fine," Laurel told her.

"Well, that is just great. I am going to have to break the bonding though. The baby has to go rest in the preemie wing. What did the happy parents decide to name him?"

"His name will be Connor Timothy Queen," Laurel said.

The nurse smiled. "Mr. Queen, will you come with me to fill out Connor's birth certificate" Oliver nodded his head. Laurel kissed Connor's face and handed him to the nurse. Oliver and Laurel shared a kiss and then Oliver left with Connor and the nurse.

"You rest now, Laurel" Thea instructed. "We'll take William with us to check on Lian in childcare". Laurel flashed her sister-in-law a smile and then closed her eyes.

Laurel was awoken by Oliver whose face was gruff and cold-looking. "Ollie...?" she asked.

"Somebody took Connor," he told his wife.

Laurel gulped. "No. This can't be happening!"

Roy and Thea walked in with the children. "We've got the kids, Oliver. We have to move now" Roy called out. Oliver scooped Laurel out of her hospital bed and The Harper's and The Queen's rushed out of the hospital in a commotion.

They got back to the Arrowcave and Harley was already there. "Hiya gang," she said loudly. "Your gross security guard keeps tryin' ta get my digits. Hey, where's baby Connor?"

"Well Harley, somebody abducted him from the hospital and we don't who it is because it could literally be anybody. Team Arrow has a lot of enemies" Roy explained.

Harley crossed her arms. "Well, I am not one of them. I am going to help you guys find MY godson".

"No" Oliver yelled, "and he is not your godson".

"Please, Oliver" Laurel said, placing a hand on Oliver's forearm. "If she can be any help to us at all... This is our son's life on the line".

Oliver tightened his lips and said "Fine. But if you do anything to betray our trust, I will skewer you and serve you to your hyenas as a Quinn-kabob".

Harley nodded.

"I'll go get my costume," Laurel said.

"No, absolutely not," Oliver said, putting his foot down.

"But Oliver, our son" Laurel protested.

"You just gave birth Laurel, hours ago. In order to take care of our son, you need to take care of his mother" Oliver countered.

Laurel looked at the faces around the room for support. Roy said: "Oliver's right, you know".

Laurel sharply exhaled, disappointed. "I guess I'll sit this one out and play Overwatch".


	9. Chapter 9

Laurel was alone in the Arrow-cave. But she did not feel alone. She felt as though there were one million sinister eyes watching her. She was typing on her laptop, trying to help the team, but her head ached and her hands sweat. "Overwatch, are you there?" she heard Green Arrow say.

"Uh huh. I am going through the Gotham jailhouse's and courthouse's kidnapping records. Everybody is put away, Green Arrow" Laurel said, astounded.

"Then we must be dealing with somebody new" Green Arrow replied. "Hey Overwatch, are you alright?"

"No, I'm not. I'm supposed to be bonding with our newborn son right now, but instead, I have no idea where he is" Laurel snapped.

"Honey, I am so sorry, but we are going to find him- alive!" Oliver promised.

"Boom, drop the mic" Laurel shouted.

"What! What is it?" Oliver asked.

"I am sending you all a photo of The Joker's vehicle leaving the hospital" Laurel whispered in a panic.

"Hey, hey, it is okay. Didn 't you hack The Joker's GPS?" Oliver asked quietly.

"Yeah," Laurel said

Thea looked over at Harley as the three others could hear what Oliver and Laurel were talking about. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Harley shrugged. "That's a silly question, Speedy" she replied, and that was all that she said.

Oliver walked over to Harley. "Harley, do you know where Connor is?" he growled.

Harley shrugged again and she honestly looked broken. "I'm sorry Mista J took ya son, Mista Green, but I dunno where e' took um". Oliver let a sigh of frustration.

Laurel was sitting in the Arrow-cave with a headache. It felt like a hammer was slamming her inner skull. She was grinding her teeth and her stomach had had enough. She put in a phone call to John. "Hello, Laurel" he answered.

"Hi, John," she said. She was distracted by an intolerable itch all over her body and began scratching at her skin. "Just checking in on Star City, and you..., and Lyla".

"Laurel... are you alright?" John asked because he could clearly tell that though he was speaking to Laurel, he wasn't just speaking to Laurel. Laurel felt the two fiery eyes of evil on the center of her back. She scratched away the skin on her wrist until it opened up and drops of blood fell onto Laurel's lap.

"I'm sorry John, what was that?" Laurel asked, a razor-thin edge of panic in her voice.

"Laur-" John started but Laurel cut him off.

"John, I can't hear anything? Are you there? I'm scared!" Laurel was nearly screaming now. The room around her was dark now almost black, and she could smell Lian Yu. "No..." she whispered.

"All I can offer you is Mista J and I's last hideout. But I dunno if he'll be there" Harley offered.

"We'll take it" Oliver agreed.

"Okay, Mista J and I were hiding out in this empty housing unit where we were monitoring Mr. Batsy and Robin" Harley confessed.

"Who?" Thea snorted.

Oliver shook his head and said: "No time, Speedy! That is irrelevant, let's go find my son". Green Arrow and Harley Quinn traveled on Green Arrow's motorcycle and Speedy and Arsenal traveled on Black Canary's motorcycle.

Oliver kicked down the door and had an arrow nocked to his bow. Harley followed him shortly. "Mista J?" she called out, cautiously. "What do you say you come out here and rev up your Harley?" There was no response.

"Okay" Oliver took a moment to think "Harley, you stay up here and you keep a lookout for The Joker. Arsenal, Speedy, you come with me". Oliver pressed his foot on a trap door.

William walked into The Arrow-cave with Lian, when he woke up at home and realized he and Lian were still alone. Lian pointed at Laurel, who was twisted and moaning on the floor, her eyes completely bloodshotthey screamed silently for help. Black smoke lightly rose from her mouth. William told Lian to go hide. He looked around the Arrow-cave and he found one of his father's tranquilizer darts. He aimed and threw it directly into Laurel's neck, then he panicked because he was not sure if that had been the right thing to do. He swiped her comm to talk to Oliver but then he looked at Overwatch's laptop screen. As the image of Team Arrow's location caught William's eye, the housing unit on the screen went up in a fireball. William let out a scream. He found the address of the unit scrawled out on a notepad beside the laptop. He looked over at Laurel's passed out form and shook a little confidence into himself. He grabbed his father's very first bow, a few arrows, and a spare mask. "I'm gonna come save you, dad" he whispered loudly. He exited the Arrow-cave while Paul was walking up in the other direction.

"William! What the hell are you doing?" William pulled out an arrow and shot it straight into Paul's ankle. Paul fell to the ground on his butt, giving William a shocked and pained look.

"I'm sorry, man" William called behind him. "I don't really know what I am doing, but I gotta save my dad".


	10. Chapter 10

Paul Smoak remained on the ground for most of the next hour. He planted his palms on the grassy earth and balanced on his feet. He staggered into the Arrow-cave and he threw his injured leg onto the tabletop. He looked around and saw the Arrow-cave empty. "Is anybody in here?" he called out to make sure he was alone. He heard Lian's small voice.

"Daddy?" she called out.

Paul shook his head. "No Lian, it's Daddy's friend, Paul. C'mon out". Lian crawled out of her hiding spot and made a beeline for Paul. She hugged Paul's good leg. "Are you alone here, Lian?" he asked. He heard laughter that made him feel as though sharp nails were raking down the bare skin of his back. "Laurel?" he called out cautiously. Laurel stepped out of the shadows.

"Where is my husband?" she asked with her voice like metal. "Where is Roy? Where is Thea?"

"They went to find Connor, Laurel" Paul muttered.

"Where is William?" Laurel pressed on.

"Laurel, I am so sorry" Paul looked down "He ran off, I couldn't stop him".

Laurel pointed to the laptop. "Find him, Smoak" she ordered.

Paul nodded his head."Um, yes of course, but could you help me with the arrow in my leg" he cried out. Laurel breathed in and released a canary cry, obliterating the arrow.

Paul shrugged "Thank you".

William ran up to the deserted housing unit where Team Arrow was caught in the rubble. The first thing he did was fire an arrow at the sprinkler to kill the flames. He began to call out for his dad.

Oliver felt a vibration on his leg. He opened his eyes and coughed. He felt around for his phone. He lifted it to his ear. "Hello?" he groaned. It was Diggle's voice on the other end.

"Finally, you picked up," John said, sounding relieved. "Look, Oliver, I spoke to Laurel like an hour ago, and there is something really wrong. I don't know where you are or if you already know what is happening with her, but I think she could be feeling some kind of side effect from being resurrected. God, I never thought I would be saying something like that". Oliver groaned, grunted, and huffed. "Hey Oliver, are you alright?" John asked with concern.

"Uh-uh yeah," Oliver said, pushing himself to a sitting position. "John, I am going to have to call you back".

"But Oliver... What about what I said?" John pushed on.

"Laurel, she'll be fine" Oliver assured John in a raspy voice. "She is stressed because our son, Connor, was kidnapped from the hospital. The team and I are trying to find him as we speak".

"Wait, Laurel had the baby. Congratulations, man!" John beamed.

"Thank you. I have to go" Oliver told his friend.

William checked Harley's pulse and it was fairly strong. "Harley?" William patted at her shoulder.

Harley looked and coughed, then she half-smiled at the masked child in front of her. "Hiya kiddo. Ya daddy is goin to be so mad at you".

"I had to come save you guys," William said to her. "Where is my dad?"

Harley pointed "He went down that hatch with your aunt and your uncle. I think there was a high-powered explosive down there".

"Okay," William said, biting his lower lip.

"Why are you doing this?" Paul screamed to Laurel. Laurel had Paul caught up in Harley former shackles.

Laurel's eyes looked as though they were full of blood. She cackled and then spoke in a disgusting voice. "You failed me, Paul Smoak. I am taking Dinah Laurel Lance and I am taking William and Connor Queen down with her" screeched Hela through Laurel's mouthpiece.

"Who are you?" Paul howled.

"Hela. Asgardian goddess of death and the eldest child of Odin. I rule what was once the grand Purgatory and now is nothing. And I intend to make Oliver Jonas Queen pay".

Paul shook involuntarily. He felt desperate. "I'll help you" he gasped. Laurel smiled.

William shot a grappling hook arrow that attached to the edge hatches opening. "Dad" he called.

"William?" Oliver called back, surprised.

"Grab onto my bow, it'll pull you up" William instructed.

Roy sat up and coughed "Thea" he yelled, seeing his girlfriend knocked out cold.

"Grab her, Roy" Oliver called out. "Let's get back to base! I'm concerned because Laurel cut the comms".

When everybody was outside, Thea batted her eyes open. She looked at the destructed building before them. "Hmm... what the hell happened?" she asked.

"Mista J must've planted that bomb in the cella" Harley theorized.

Oliver nodded in agreement. "Okay, Harley, why don't you lead the search for a The Joker. Take Arsenal and Speedy with you. William and I are going to go see what is going on with Overwatch.

Oliver and William burst it the Arrow-cave to find a badly bloodied Paul Smoak hanging in the shackles. "Paul?" Oliver asked. Paul barely lifted his head.

"Oliver" Paul muttered. "You have to kill Laurel".

"What?" Oliver growled. "I won't!"

"Oh what is the matter, Ollie" Oliver heard the voice of the Laurel-Hela hybrid behind him. "Would you rather kill her or will I have to take her and everyone else you love away from you".

Oliver's nostrils flared. "How did you escape the phantom zone?"

"Do you really think playing 20 questions is the best use of this confrontation" Hela chuckled.

"Let my wife go. I won't ask you twice" Oliver demanded. He knew that he was in over his head. He was scared of Hela because he could not hurt her without hurting Laurel. Laurel was smiling with her eyes locked on William. Oliver reached out for his son but his hand knocked an invisible barrier. Oliver's face displayed a look of terror. "What did you do?" he shouted. "Let William go!"

Laurel inhaled "William is mmmmiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnneee!" Her scream knocked Oliver over and then Laurel and William were gone.

"I think I understand," Felicity told Roy over the phone. "See I don't think that The Joker has taken Connor anywhere... his GPS has not stopped moving, he just has Connor and is driving him around".

"Why?" Thea asked. "He could be doing anything, why would he choose to do nothing?"

"I have no idea" Felicity confided.

After hanging up the phone Roy turned to Harley. "Are you gonna be alright?" he asked

"Yes-siree" Harley assured him. "Let's go burn some rubber and save my godson from Mista J".

Roy drove Green Arrow's motorcycle and Thea rode on back. Harley leaped in front of The Joker's car and he stopped short. He got out of the car, carrying Connor. "Cute lil' babe" Harley commented. Roy and Thea were hidden in the shadows of dawn.

The Joker snorted and put the baby on the ground. "Harley, you neglected to stick around and free me from my imprisonment".

"I'm sorry, puddin," she told him.

The Joker exhaled, annoyed. "Well, I shouldn't hit you in front of the baby," he said but quickly changed his mind and smacked Harley's face with a powerful right-hook. To The Joker's surprise, an arrow hit him in in both shoulders and Arsenal pinned him to the ground.

Harley picked up the baby, who was crying. "There, there, Connor" she consoled him. Suddenly, Connor was ripped from Harley's grasp. He joined William floating in the air behind Laurel. Laurel smirked as she sealed her sons' fate.


	11. Chapter 11

"Laur- laurel, I'd let them go" Harley croaked. "The Green Arrow will be very mad at you".

Laurel licked her lips with a sharp tongue. "It's too bad that I don't care what Oliver Queen thinks or feels". She landed on the ground and had William in a half-headlock and her newborn against her chest. Connor's tears soaked her shirt. William struggled against Laurel but she was so strong.

"Laur- laurel" he gasped. "D-d-d- don't d-do this". William bit on Laurel's side in an attack effort but he was failing.

"Shh!' Laurel commanded. "I can smell Oliver Queen. His adrenaline or fear. I can't choose which aroma I favor. ...He won't be long now".

To everybody's surprise, The Joker came charging at Laurel. "Unhand that baby" he was screaming. "I have plans for that baby" Arsenal sent another arrow toward The Joker that impaled his skull and The Joker dropped. Roy dropped his bow and looked down at his own gloved hands. Had he done that? Had he shot that arrow intending to kill? Laurel smiled deviously at Roy.

"Roy Harper. You just shot and killed a man. I am so happy" she sneered. "In your afterlife, your guilt will be a masterpiece on my tastebuds". Oliver's motorcycle roared onto the scene. Laurel's body snapped around to see him. "Hmm-mmm, Oliver Queen. How I want so very much to kill you. Over the past 11 years, the hunger I feel for your darkness and your longing for all you've lost grows. I am so not ready for you though. There is a so much more you are destined to face, Oliver Queen. C'mon now, you didn't seriously believe that you would be happy and be married and raise children. Oliver, you can't have it all. I can. I'll hold these three for you until I am ready to reunite you all".

Oliver nocked two arrows into his bow. "Laurel-" Laurel charged at him before he could finish. William grabbed his baby brother and ran behind Roy and Thea. Laurel pulled the arrows from Oliver's bow and moved out of his reach.

"Ollie, please help me, I don't want to die" Hela mocked Laurel, in Laurel's voice. Then she cackled. "You're a fucking horrible husband," she said and pushed both arrows through Laurel's chest.

"NOOOOO" Oliver screamed. Tears sprang from his eyes and he rushed to Laurel. He pulled her lifeless body into his arms and looked at the sky. "Not again" he whispered, "I can't take it, not my worst fucking nightmare!"

Harley led Oliver to Gotham's finest emergency care for Laurel, but there wasn't anything they could do. Laurel was already dead. He went home to make funeral arrangements for his love. He put in a phone call to Felicity and told her what happened.

"Oliver, I can't believe it" Felicity whispered. "Not again. I am incredibly sorry. I can't imagine what you must look like right now. I saw what you were like the first time you lost her. At least this time you have William and Connor. And Roy and Thea nearby. But I know that all is little consolation right now".

"Just hearing your voice is helping, Felicity," Oliver told her. "How's Ray and the legends?"

"Heh," Felicity responded. "I wish you didn't ask that. Ray and I might get married toward the end of the year..."

"Ray proposed?" Oliver asked, surprised and happy for his friends.

"Well no, but we had more of a conversation and we both want to marry each other..." Felicity explained to her former husband-to-be.

"You and Ray deserve each other, Felicity" Oliver congratulated. "You both deserve happiness".

"Thank you for your support, Oliver. It really does mean everything. Okay, now I have to go tell Ray and the other legends about Laurel so we can all figure out a way to break it to Sara" Felicity grumbled. "We will all see you at Laurel's funeral".

"Thanks, Felicity" Oliver whispered. "I'll see you there". Oliver a sip of his Russian vodka and then went to meet Roy to pack up the car.

"Hey Roy," he said. Roy had already gotten a good start.

"Hey," Roy said in a compassionate tone. Oliver immediately pulled Roy into a hug.

"I don't know how I'm gonna do it, man" Oliver confessed tearfully. "Laurel is my hero. I can't take this. I need her, I love her, and I miss her so much. And the worst part was that I could have saved her and I didn't react. Just like the first time".

Roy planted his hands on Oliver's shoulders and looked him in the eye. "I love you," Roy said. "Thea and I will always be with you. But Oliver, with everything you have overcome, you will rise above this. You will meet a wonderful woman who will make you very happy-"

Oliver interrupted "First off, I don't want anybody except Laurel. Second, you and Thea. Do you mean you and Thea are going to come back to Star City with me and William and Connor?"

"Temporarily. You could use our love and support close to home" Thea said walking outside with William and carrying both Lian and Connor. She strapped Connor safely into a baby seat and did the same with Lian. William hugged Oliver and then strapped himself into his seat in the car. Roy and Thea climbed into the car. Oliver got in the driver's seat and patted the passenger's seat where Laurel would've been seated. The hearse drove behind their car, leading Laurel's corpse back to the city she loved.


	12. Chapter 12

Oliver stood in front of a crowd of mourners, ready to lay his love back into the ground. His eyes searched the faces- Quentin, Dinah, Sara, Thea, Roy, Lian, William and Connor, Raisa, John, Lyla, and their son, Felicity, Ray, Nate, Amaya, Zari, Mick, Professor Stein and his family, Jefferson Jackson, Wally West, Joe West, Barry and Iris, Cisco and Gypsy, Caitlin, Harry and Jesse, Joanna from CNRI, and Laurel's former trainer, Ted Grant. Everyone had come out to say goodbye to his pretty bird... again. Oliver prepared to give her a eulogy only fit for a canary queen. A tear rolled down his cheek and he let it fall to the grass. "Thank you to Laurel's friends and family for being here today. I loved my wife so so so much, more than words can say" Oliver's voice kept breaking, and he was barely holding it together. "I'm sorry," Oliver said, wiping tears from the corner of his eye "This is so much harder than the first time I had to do this. Laurel was my hero and the only person who always stood by me... through everything. Laurel didn't have it in her to give up on somebody. I am so blessed to know that she loved me and to have had the opportunity to love her back. Everybody here today meant a lot to Laurel and if she were here, she would've been so happy. I made a promise to Quentin Lance to make Laurel happy for the rest of my life. I am so sorry I let this happen" He placed his hand on the dark wood of Laurel's coffin. "I swear to god I will love you until I die, Dinah Laurel Lance. Thank you, everybody".

Oliver got into his car with William and Connor and Dig was driving. "I'm glad you back in town," Diggle said following several silent moments.

"Thanks" Oliver shrugged. "Would you mind if we rode the rest of the way quietly".

John tilted his head forward slightly and exhaled. "I'm sorry Oliver, I wish we could but we have a lot to talk about. I figure that while you are mourning your wife, I could put on the hood again". There was a hopeful undertone in John's voice.

Oliver half-chuckled. "Listen, John, I should have been upfront with you a long time ago. When I said I wanted you to be The Green Arrow, I meant it. When I put the hood back on and said it was just until you were back on your feet, I meant it. But since then, I have realized something. Putting on that hood completes me. It makes me feel like the best version of myself".

John nodded his head. "That makes sense, Oliver. But I wish you didn't string me along for two months".

Oliver put an apologetic hand on John's thigh. "And for that, I am really sorry, John". By that time, they had arrived at Oliver's house.

"I accept. That was a good apology" John grinned. Oliver nodded and grinned sadly at his friend. He went around to the back and picked up Connor out of his seat while William hopped out of the car.

"Goodbye, Mr. Diggle" William called out.

"I'll see you soon, William" Dig assured the boy and then he drove away.

Diggle drove to visit Layla at Argus. "Hey, what brings you by?" Lyla asked, slightly seductively "Not that I am not happy to see you..."

Diggle shook his head and exhaled roughly. "Oliver apologized for stringing me along about the hood, Lyla. And it was a good- a really good apology".

Lyla nodded. "Well, that's good, Johnny! I know that apologies aren't exactly Oliver's strong suit".

"Yep," John agreed. "Here's the problem. I am still really upset with him. I don't know why I am afraid that when I figure out why, I won't like the reason".

"Well Johnny, if I am honest, there is not a whole lot to like these days. NTA, Ricardo Diaz having our city wired, Black Siren, and we just lost our Laurel again. Maybe you're upset because you think none of these things would've happened if you were still wearing the hood" Lyla hypothesized.

Dig made his way into the Arrow-cave to see if he could talk to Oliver. He was horrified when he found Oliver pressing a firearm to the side of his own head.

"Oliver" Diggle shouted. "Hey man, don't do this. Laurel wouldn't want this. Think about your boys, they still need you, man".

"I've made my mind," Oliver told Diggle with pain in his voice. "I love my boys but they will be okay without me! They have Raisa, they'll always have Raisa".

"Raisa can't be there father" Diggle growled. He punched Oliver's face, causing Oliver to drop the gun. Diggle kicked the gun across the slick black floor. This angered Oliver, so he hit Diggle right back. Then he ran toward the gun. Diggle caught Oliver's head under his arm. Oliver pushed forward with all his might, causing both him and his friend to go crashing over the railing and into one of the large glass display cases. Oliver wiggled out of Dig's grasp and crawled speedily toward the gun. His hand had nearly touched it, just as a female foot pinned it to the ground.

Thea was watching her boyfriend working hard on an unknown project. "What're you working on, honey?" Thea asked Roy, startling him.

"Oh well, it's done. Felicity, Oliver, and I came up with quite the trick. Trick... Arrow. We're gonna summon Hela's vessel to us and trap Hela herself within this arrow. Then this arrow will be buried so deep that even the cyclone from The Wizard Of Oz cannot unearth it" Roy explained to his girlfriend, excitedly.

"Wow," Thea said, "How are you guys gonna summon her?"

"Well," Roy replied, "You know how Hela said she is not ready for Oliver to die yet?"

"Yes," Thea said dryly.

"Oliver is in the Arrow-cave right now pretending that he is going to kill himself" Roy shared.

"Whoa," Thea reacted. "If this works, we get rid of Hela, do we also get Laurel back?"

Roy frowned and tilted his head forward slightly. "I- I don't think so. Neither does Felicity. But Oliver- he has his hopes up". Thea nodded. "Thea, if this works, will you marry me?"

Thea smiled and her blue eyes glittered. "Really, Roy? Are you being serious?"

"Of course I am, Thea" Roy answered, "I love you".

Thea's grin spread across her entire face. "Yes, Roy. I love you and I will marry you". Roy picked up Thea high off the ground and the young couples lips connected.

Hela looked at Oliver through Laurel's corpse's dark, twisted eyes. "You failed to listen, Oliver Queen" she scolded. "How many of your loved ones do I have to off for you to realize that I am the authority?"

"You won't kill anybody else that I love!" Oliver yelled back.

"You're wrong, Oliver Queen. I have already picked out my next vessel. Felicity Megan Smoak!" Hela hissed.

"No!" Oliver screamed. He jumped up and it took him a moment, but he willed himself to throw a punch her way. Hela froze his hand before it made contact with Laurel's face. Oliver was lifted into the air and the pressure on his chest was the weight of a thousand men. He dropped to the ground suddenly and his ankle made a crunching sound. "Shit!" he whispered. He looked up to see what was happening in front of him and he saw Diggle assaulting Laurel's corpse and anger swirled within his consciousness. Diggle landed a vicious strike on Laurel's right cheekbone. He punched her chest and ribcage with both fists, over and over again. He punched her bottom lip and it opened up. Oliver rolled onto his hands and knees and crawled to Laurel. He pulled a leg out from under her and Laurel landed on her butt with a hard thud. Roy's trick arrow zipped through the air and landed right below Laurel's right shoulder. Laurel's head fell back to the ground. Oliver timed it for five seconds and then he pulled the arrow out her. He tested her wrist for a pulse, but there was nothing. Oliver sighed and got up and began walking away because it was painful for him to look at his love's dead body any longer.

Oliver heard Laurel's voice from behind him. "Oliver Jonas Queen, you have saved me more times than The Green Arrow has saved anybody".


	13. Chapter 13

Oliver turned around and ran to his resurrected wife. He placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her lips. "Laurel, baby!" He was overcome with emotion.

"I'm here, Ollie! I love you so much. You're my miracle!" Laurel said and she hugged him. Roy walked forward and hugged Laurel. He wrapped the arrow that contained Hela in bubble wrap and placed it in a special lead-lined box.

"We need to make sure that this box never breaks," Roy said.

"Why don't you and John take care of that while I get Laurel patched up at home" Oliver suggested.

"Okay," Roy said and turned to John. "Do you wanna bury it?"

"I have a better idea," John said, "We will take it to ARGUS".

Oliver cleaned up Laurel's bottom lip and kissed her again. There were bruises on her face, but to Oliver, she looked beautiful and sexy as ever. Laurel hopped down from the kitchen island and kissed her husband. Their lips parted and Laurel said "I died again, Ollie. I'm pure. I was born again. I am a virgin".

Oliver smiled and laughed, which he did not do much when he was not his wife. "I'm pretty sure that is not how that works, babe!"

"I'm pretty sure it is" Laurel countered.

Oliver raised his eyebrows. "Well, you're 32, married, and a virgin. We need to fix that". Oliver kissed Laurel and his tongue was in her mouth, dancing around hers. He lifted her onto the counter and stood between her thighs. He intently stripped her down and dropped his pants while she threw his button-down from his shoulders. Laurel left kisses over Oliver's pecs while stroking his cock with a single hand. They both felt Oliver harden up and he positioned himself at her entrance. He began to fuck her and she tightened around him, making them both moan. She moved her hips with his every thrust. He kissed her neck and whispered: "You're so hot" in her ear. She threw her head back against the cabinets and moaned. She was dripping. Oliver turned around so he was against the counter and readjusted Laurel so her ankles were on his shoulders. Oliver carried Laurel to there bed and sat on the edge, changing to a slower pace. Laurel tucked her face into Oliver's shoulder. She loved the long, slow strokes. After several long minutes, Oliver flipped Laurel onto her back and finished her off. Oliver kissed her neck while her breathing slowed down to normal. They fell asleep for a few hours.

That night, Oliver, Laurel, and their sons went out to dinner with the Harpers and the Diggles. Laurel came out of the bathroom with Connor, where she had been breastfeeding. Thea smiled. "Baby's first dinner out" she commented.

"Yeah" Laurel giggled. "Nice restaurant choice. This is where Ollie and I went on our first date".

"You and Ollie always had good taste" Thea laughed.

Roy caught the attention of the whole table. "I have an announcement," he said "Okay, uh, hi everyone. I want you all to know that I am feeling pretty lucky tonight. Last night, I asked the prettiest woman in the whole world to become my wife and Thea-" He gestured to his fiance and Thea held up her left hand to show her friends and family her beautiful new engagement ring.

Oliver was shocked but excited. "Speedy... Congratulations!" he whispered. He jumped up and hugged his sister.

"Thank you, Ollie. I am so excited, I'm going to marry my best friend".

"I know and I am so happy for you, Speedy," Oliver told her and kissed the top of her head.

Laurel hugged Roy and then Thea, while Oliver hugged Roy. William hugged Thea. "I'm really happy for the two of you, aunt Thea," William said happily.

"Aw thanks, William," Thea said, ruffling her nephew's hair. Roy hugged William too.

"I'll pick up the bill tonight" Oliver offered. "Who wants dessert?".

After dinner, the children were dropped off with Raisa and the members of team arrow went to the arrow-cave. "So we should have a discussion..." Oliver said breaking the silence as they had drinks.

"Sure, what about?" John asked.

"Team Arrow, we need redefinition- who is in and who is out?" Oliver asked.

John raised his eyebrows. "Well, Oliver" he paused. "If you're giving me an out, I'll take it. To be honest, I've been questioning your leadership lately. I care about defending Star City, but I have to move on I think. Lyla offered me a job at ARGUS".

Oliver extended his hand to John and they shook hands. "I hope you find what you are looking for" Oliver wished him well. "Roy? Thea?"

"I'm in!" Roy shouted, getting ahead of himself. "That is... if I am not a fugitive".

"I'll address that after Thea's answer" Oliver assured Roy.

Thea smiled at her brother. "Ollie, I'm sorry, I can't be a vigilante. But I can train to be Overwatch 3.0. That I am willing to do".

"Then that is settled" Oliver affirmed. "Roy, Laurel and I made a decision, and well all of Star City already knows Laurel is the Black Canary. So I am holding a press conference tomorrow morning to expose myself as The Green Arrow. I am going to clear your name by telling everybody that I was The Arrow too. And then you and Thea can have a normal life".

Roy shook his head. "You don't have to do that for us, Oliver".

"I should have done it a long time ago" Oliver answered.

The next morning Oliver and Laurel had breakfast together. "Are you nervous?"

Laurel asked.

Oliver smiled. "I know the road ahead will be turbulent, but I am going to have the best attorney". Oliver leaned in and kissed Laurel's lips twice.

"I love you, Ollie," Laurel said to him.

"I love you so much" Oliver replied.

Quentin met Oliver out front of City Hall. "I'm proud of you, Oliver," Quentin said. "And here I want you to have this". Quentin pulled a wristwatch from his pocket and pressed it into Oliver's hand."This belonged to my father and I never had a son so I think Laurel's husband should have it".

"Thank you, Quentin". Oliver smiled at his father-in-law and hugged him.

Oliver stepped up to the podium. "Hello," he said. "Thank you for coming out this morning... I haven't been a completely honest man or mayor. I am the reason that this city is bankrupt, that you all probably know. But you also probably know this too, I am The Green Arrow. And, I was The Arrow too, not Roy Harper". Immediately reporters began to scream questions at Mayor Queen.

"Mayor Queen, you are about to face charges of murder, assault, kidnapping, and so many other things. Are you prepared?" a reporter shouted.

"I still believe in my mission" was all that Oliver said. "Thank you," He said and the officer cuffed him.

Oliver was sitting with Laurel. "I wanna kiss you! I wanna touch you!" Laurel confessed.

"I know you're gonna find a way to get me back home with you and the boys" Oliver reassured her.

"I've been going over everything I learned in law school, Ollie. I'll admit it is tough, but I won't give up. I love you!" Laurel confessed to Oliver.

Oliver was in cuffs but he managed to cup her face. "I love you so much, Laurel," Oliver said. They kissed even though it was against the rules.


	14. Chapter 14

Laurel sat on her father's couch. "I'm so frustrated," she said when Quentin walked into the living room.

"What's wrong, baby? I'm here for you" Quentin responded.

Laurel sighed. "I'm trying to get Oliver out of prison. My investigation isn't going anywhere. I am really upset about this".

Quentin sat down across from his daughter. He had been helping her out with the kids since Oliver had been away. Oliver's trial was creeping up on them. Oliver had demanded that Laurel was his defense lawyer, even with the conflict of interest. Laurel had agreed to take on the case and focus strictly on everything presented in the courtroom and not to play the victim.

Quentin smiled encouragingly. "You know what Laurel, you do have footage of Oliver receiving an award for saving the world from the dominators. Plus, footage of Oliver saving Star City four times".

"The court will not see Oliver as a hero, the court will see Oliver as a thug" Laurel snapped, but appeared immediately regretful.

Quentin nodded his head. "Baby, I am sorry that you and your family have to go through this".

Laurel met Oliver in the courthouse the day of his trial. Laurel was insecure, but she did her best to hide that from her husband. "We are going to walk away with a victory today, Ollie" she assured him.

"And if we don't," Oliver said, "It will be okay". Their foreheads touched and Oliver had to fight the urge to kiss her. It could be used against them for all that he knew.

The first two days of Oliver's televised trial were grueling, filled with everything the FBI had against him, and Laurel was visibly worried. She came home the second night and ordered dinner for her and William.

"What do you think you're gonna do to get dad acquitted," William asked her.

"Well, Star City knows your dad is The Green Arrow. So I am going to present a lot of footage to the jury of your dad and The Green Arrow saving and inspiring people. I hope that will get him acquitted".

That night, Team Arrow (Laurel and Roy for the moment and Quentin for back up) were in the process of transferring a wounded Black Siren safely out of the country. Quentin was ushering Black Siren toward the private plane that would take her away. "Laurel" Black Siren called with a mix of terror and gratefulness in her voice and eyes "Thank you for fighting for me".

Laurel sighed "I am not doing this for you. In fact, once you transfer the money back to Star City, I don't want to hear your name or see your face ever again".

"I can help with that" Dinah Drake growled. Wilddog and Mr. Terrific stood at her sides.

"How the hell did you three find us?" Roy barked.

"Doesn't matter" Laurel hissed in his direction. "Daddy, get her to the plane, okay?"

"I'm gonna finish this right now!" Dinah shouted. She spun her bo staff in a single hand but Laurel sent a canary cry in the direction of NTA that knocked down Curtis and Rene.

"You are such a bitch" Dinah screamed.

Laurel glared directly at her opponent. "I really hate it when people call me that" she fired back. She got close enough and kicked Dinah right in her crotch causing her to fall. Roy fired a sonic dampening arrow at Dinah and it hit her beneath her collarbone. She felt her throat tighten.

Rene stood up and Curtis did too and he sent his T-spheres towards Laurel's head fast enough to take it off they hit her. Roy skewered both T-spheres with one powerful arrow.

"This fight is not over yet" barked Rene. He grabbed a nearby hatchet and ran towards Roy. Laurel screamed and just kept releasing sonic waves and Rene dropped the hatchet and covered his ears as they began to bleed.

Laurel and Roy were fighting Rene with so much focus they did not notice Dinah pick up the hatchet and sprint toward The Black Siren. She took Quentin down quickly with a few swift moves. Curtis followed Dinah.

"Wait" he called out. "Dinah, wait"

Dinah had pulled Black Siren to the ground by her hair. Black Siren was begging for her life. "Please, I'm sorry, I'm sorry". She started to cry.

Dinah looked up at Curtis. "Don't do this" Curtis begged his friend.

"She doesn't deserve to live, Curtis" Dinah countered "For what she did to Vince. For everything she has done!". Dinah's voice grew raw and raspy. She returned her attention to the helpless Black Siren, who was crying so hard that she could not muster a defensive Siren scream. Dinah struck her cheek with the hatchet creating a bloody gash in The Black Siren's face.

"Dinah, this not you!" Curtis warned. "You are losing yourself and you have come too far for this..."

Dinah looked down at the victim she was making of Black Siren. She sighed and seized Black Siren by the hair and threw her head back down on the wet dirt. Black Siren pushed herself to her feet. "I won't be put back in a cage!" The Black Siren screamed. She threw a canary cry at Dinah and Mr. Terrific, knocking them both down. She began to run but slammed into Quentin.

"Hey," Quentin said. "I will never let anybody put you in a cage again". He drew The Black Siren into a side hug and covered her while they walked toward Laurel and Roy.

"Is everybody okay?" a concerned Thea cried out through the comms.

"We're okay!" Laurel confirmed. "Even Black Siren".

"Rene!" Dinah called out, exasperated, making a beeline to her heavily-bleeding friend's side. She looked at earth one Laurel with venom. "What the hell did you do to him?"

"Nothing you wouldn't have done to me if you're able too" The Black Siren fired back.

"Shut up!" Dinah and earth one Laurel told her in unison.

"Get Rene to a hospital" Laurel ordered Dinah and Curtis. "Roy, we should get back Thea and the kids. Same with you, dad. And bring her".

Dinah loathed taking orders from the OG Black Canary. "We will kill her" Dinah warned as she and Curtis attempted to safely carry their comrade back to their vehicle.

Team Arrow got back to the Arrow-cave and Roy was patching up Black Siren's wounds. "You have some explaining to do... What do you prefer I call you?"

"They called me Dinah on my earth" Black Siren answered.

"Okay, Dinah... start talking" Roy demanded. Black Siren rolled her eyes.

"If you don't talk, we will make you..." Laurel threatened, although was not like her husband. She could not torture a fellow human being and still feel honorable.

Black Siren cocked her head to the side and exhaled in annoyance. "I feel that this is what I owe your team for saving my life- or trying to. My name is Dinah Laurel Lance. I was brought here from an alternate earth by a man filled with so much rage. Then I worked for Adrian Chase and I am now working with Caden James. But here is why... See I am more than a hired hand or a henchwoman. My father was burned alive in front of me while I was raped on my thirteenth birthday. When I was 21, my Oliver Queen was killed in front of me. He was the love of my life". Laurel bowed her head thinking about what it would be like losing her Ollie that way and tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"Look," Laurel said. "Things that suck happen to all of us. Life isn't fair. I for one, try not to be a vicious bitch".

"I get it," Black Siren said. "So what now?"

"I want you to join Team Arrow," Laurel said, surprising everyone.

"Are you for real, Laurel?" Roy questioned.

"Yes, I am" Laurel answered.

"Okay" Black Siren answered.

"Okay? Like yeah, you'll join us?" Laurel asked.

"Yeah, I will" Black Siren agreed.

Roy pulled Laurel off to the side. "Laurel, you know Oliver will be unhappy. This is what happened with Harley".

"That is why I am offering Black Siren redemption. Because of Harley" Laurel revealed to her comrade.


	15. Chapter 15

Laurel walked into the courtroom ready to present her case. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, Star City now understands that for the past 6 years, Oliver Queen has been operating as The Green Arrow. The Green Arrow has committed crime, that is true. But that is not what I want to talk about. Let's talk about all of the times The Green Arrow inspired others and the acts of heroism we as citizens of Star City have seen over the years".

Laurel rolled videos of Oliver as The Green Arrow stopping The Undertaking and The Siege, as well as the attacks on Star City perpetrated by Ra's Al Ghul and Damian Dahrk. She presented a video of The Hood saving Roy Harper's life from Joseph Falk and of Oliver diving off the side of a building to save Rene's life. She even presented a video of The Green Arrow stopping The Joker and Harley Quinn back in Gotham. She called many of the people that The Green Arrow had saved to the stand. She called her star witness, Slade Wilson.

"Mr. Wilson, did you or did you not kill Moira Queen?" Laurel asked with a heavy heart.

"I did kill Moira Queen in front of her two children" Slade answered.

"Oliver Queen as The Arrow, was able to defeat you when you attacked Star City, am I correct?" Laurel pressed on.

"You are right," Slade said.

"Did The Arrow have the opportunity to kill you, Mr. Wilson?" Laurel asked.

"He did and he had the right but he didn't do it because he wanted to give me the chance to redeem myself and give himself a chance to redeem himself".

"What is a word you would use to describe Oliver Queen?" Laurel asked as her final question.

"Forgiving" Slade answered.

"No further questions," Laurel said, feeling a pang of confidence as she began her closing statement. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, since The Hood first appeared in October of 2012, he has gone through a lot of change: The Hood, The Arrow, The Green Arrow. Something consistent has always been part of Oliver Queen's mission, which is that this mission has always for the people of Star City, protecting them, saving them. He has lost just a little too much along the way for his crusade not to be for the people. Thank you for considering my points".

There was a four-hour deliberation but the verdict finally came back. "The jury finds the defendant, Oliver Queen innocent". Roy, Thea, William and everyone else who was there to support Oliver jumped up and cheered for Oliver's release from jail.

Oliver held a press conference later that day. "Now that The Green Arrow's activities have been widely accepted by the residents of Star City, I will continue to operate as The Green Arrow. I promise to be the be the best man, mayor, and vigilante that I can be and I thank this city for standing by me. Thank you!" Oliver stepped off the podium and into City Hall. He felt good to be back and he was very happy. Laurel grabbed his hand by surprise and kissed his lips deeply.

"I am so proud of you, Ollie," she told her husband and kissed him again.

"I owe this to my beautiful wife" Oliver grinned while looking into Laurel"s green eyes. "C'mon let's go home and be with our boys".

"I love you, Oliver," Laurel said to him.

"I love you, too. You are my soulmate, the love of my life, Dinah Laurel Lance" Oliver responded.

When the couple entered their penthouse apartment, William came running up to his dad and hugged him tightly. "Dad I missed you. I love you" he cried out loudly.

"Not as much as Iove you, buddy" Oliver responded and kissed his son on the head. Then he scooped up Connor and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you" he whispered.

"I think we should do Chinese tonight" Laurel suggested.

"Yeah" William called out.

"Okay," Oliver agreed.

Thea, Roy, and Lian showed up at the door with a congratulatory cake. "How about this for dessert?" Thea giggled. "Congratulations Ollie!"

"You are the best sister ever!" Oliver shouted and hugged her and Laurel hugged Roy and took the cake to the kitchen counter. Over dinner, Laurel updated Oliver that Team Arrow was now The Green Arrow, The Black Canary, Overwatch (Thea who Alena was training), Arsenal, The Black Siren, and Harley Quinn (who was moving from Gotham to join them). Oliver took the news well and that surprised everyone. He stood up and decided to verbal celebrated his family. "Roy, Thea, you have been there to support me. I love you two more than you will ever be able to know. And my wonderful niece Lian, I love her so much as well. William, thank you for allowing me to be here for you. I am so proud to be your father. You make me the proudest father alive. I love you very much. Laurel, I love your soul. Thank you for fighting for me and for always standing by side. Thank you for acting proud to stand by me as my wife. I love you, I couldn't stop loving you if I tried. And I have. You are so, so incredible. You are all incredible, you are all a miracle. And I have learned it is so important to celebrate the miracles in my life".

"We love you, dad!" William beamed.

"I love you all and I am glad to be home".

That night, Oliver and Laurel were talking about stopping Ricardo Diaz. "It is not going to be easy at all. Diaz is so much more than a thug" Laurel stated.

"Yeah" Oliver agreed "but we have more people on our team than we ever had before at least we do not have to put up with Hela or with Damian Dahrk ever again".

"I am happy about that," Laurel said and kissed her husband's lips.

"Can I say something crazy... I am happy too" Oliver said. "We won't have to worry again, pretty bird".

 **This was the end of "Living For Your Love". I will have another story up really soon. Thank you for reading! I love you guys so much.**


End file.
